Mercy
by Nyako-chan
Summary: On hold.
1. Default Chapter

I can't believe I'm starting a new story without finishing my other ones. -_-;;; But this plot bunny was bugging me… so… I'm just trying it out… If the response is good I might continue… I don't know… This sort of thing has been done before… but mine is a little different.

Warnings: Violence, yaoi.  (main pairing YY/S… maybe others…)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  Too bad, so sad.

___________________________________

"He was my angel.  I loved him more than any other."

"A relationship with an angel.  That's dangerous and stupid."

"I was still human then."

"Still… it wasn't very smart."

"I know that now.  But even so…"

"You'd do is again if you had the chance."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"When it comes to him you are.  You still love him, don't you?"

"Of course.  How could I not?  He saved my life… my angel of mercy…"

************************

The sky seemed to rain feathers upon a rocky ground littered with winged corpses.  The occasional body fell from the sky.  Humans called it the Angel's Graveyard, where all the dead from the wars in heaven fell.

Two men searched the corpses, trying not to step on too many bodies.  Most feared that place, but those who didn't could make quite a profit.  Feathers sold well as good-luck charms and angelic blood had amazing healing properties.  People would pay ridiculous amounts of money for relics and jewelry.   Everything could be sold on the black market.

"Must've been some battle."

"They're everywhere.  There must be one hundred.  Or more…"

"Haven't seen this many since the last massacre."

"But they're not just from one side."

"You're right…"

The taller of the two bent down to cut off a beautiful set of wings.

Until they began to move.

He jerked backwards

It was just a slight rustling at first, but soon they strained, attempting to fly.  One arm shook, trying to support the creature as the other arm stretched out towards the scavenger.  The angel began to vomit blood.

He looked up, sapphire eyes full of fear.

"H-help… me…"

And then the angel collapsed.

The man rushed forward, touching the angel.  He was still warm.

"He… he's still alive…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto was incredibly plain as far as angels went.  One could argue that he had amazing eyes and that his wings rivaled those of the seraphim in beauty, which was all true, but that did not make up for the rest of his faults.  He was far too gangly, his limbs awkward, and his skin was a sickly looking pale.  And with hair that shade of brown… well it almost made him look… human.

The others had always called him ugly.

And he had always believed them.

But now this boy looked at him, eyes filled with awe and love.

"You… you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

And for the first time, Seto smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A… a live one?  I've never seen a…"

"I know.  Neither have I."

"What… what does this mean?"

"He was probably half-dead, so he fell."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to sell him.  I think I might know a good buyer."

_______________________________________________

Yeah, I know it's short…

Angel doesn't really have the same religious connotations in this fic… some of them… but not many…

Okay.  Just a little background info.  Angels can become humans and humans can become demons but the process doesn't work in reverse.  Angels rarely "fall" to the rank of demon, but it does happen.  Also, angels can kill angels; humans can kill humans (etc.) But also angels can kill humans, humans can kill demons, and demons can kill angels (although angels have other ways of fighting demons).  Except for being killed, angels and demons are pretty much naturally immortal.

That's all I can think of for now.

-Nyako-chan (I think I might get to go to my first con… I'm so excited!)


	2. Chapter II

I know it's still confuzzling, but if you figure out my page break system it'll be a lot less so!  Just a little hint, in case you didn't notice… Seto's memories have more description than the things that occur while he's unconscious (and things will have even more description when he wakes up)… and memories/flashbacks don't occur in chronological order.

Warnings: Yaoi… violence… angst… uke Seto…

Now with B/S flavor (I couldn't help it!  ^_^;;;;)… but it isn't the focus of the romance YY/S is… when I manage to get Yami in -_-;;;

Please just read, okay?

_________________________

"Are you sure you don't need help carrying that thing?"

"No."

"Because it looks like it might be getting heavy…"

"I'm fine."

"That thing isn't heavy?"

"No… he's really very light…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, my dove, what do you think?  Shall I kill him?" the other angel cooed.  His smile grew vicious as he embraced the other angel from behind, resting his head on the slender angel's shoulder.

Seto frowned.  He hated the idea but…

"I see no was for his soul to be saved.  Do as you please."

"Let's kill him.  It'll be fun, ne?" he purred, growing content at the idea of shedding more blood.

Seto went rigid.

"You know I don't do that, Bakura," his usually emotionless voice took on a chilly tone.  Bakura laughed.

"I know, I know.  It's against your nature.  You can't kill.  But while it may be natural for you to be passive, it's natural for me to slaughter.  Come.  Let's go." Bakura grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him along.

*************************

He looked at the ground trying to ignore their jeering.  They were all younger then, but somehow their words seemed worse.

"Look at his wings!"

"They can't be real!"

"Not on someone like him!"

"Let's pull them off!"

Most of the group restrained him, grabbing his arms and shoulders.  The others wrenched at his wings, pulling violently, but having no success in proving that the feathers were fake.  He tried to kick them away, but they simply held down his legs.

"Stop…" he whispered softly.  "Please stop…"

"Quiet!"

"Don't talk!"

"Leave him alone."

Everyone stopped mid-movement.  The white haired angel was probably the fiercest of their "age group."  While most started out innocent, it was rumored that the seraphim decided that he would be a death the day he was created.

The mocking angels hurried off, afraid to face his temper.

"You idiot!" he shouted, smacking the brown hair angel lightly on the head.  "You could've shouted, you know," he added, a bit more softly.

"Hey!  Be nice!" another angel added.  At first he would've appeared to be the double of the other.  But he seemed much softer.  Instead of crimson eyes, his were a soft brown.  He had pale gold wings, instead of gunmetal gray.  "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I'm Bakura," the first angel said sharply, grabbing a pale hand and pulling the angel to his feet.

"And my name is Ryou.  What's yours?"

"Seto."

*************************

A violent scream echoed in the room

"S-stop it!  I'll give you anything you want!  Just leave me alone!"

Seto leaned against the wall, staring blankly past the gruesome scene.

"You think that money will erase your crimes?" A maniacal laugh.  A scream.  "You have offended the angels!" Scream.  "You offended the gods!" Scream.  "You will pay!"  A soul-piercing shriek.

Then silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So?  How is he doing?"

"He's injured pretty badly.  But I've never worked with one of them before so I honestly don't know how much they can take."

"Is he going to die then?"

"I suspect that he'll be fine.  It'll be a long recovery of course… but…"

"But what?"

"You do realize how risky it is to have one in your home?"

"That's my decision to make.  I just paid you to fix him up."

"Yes, well I suppose now that I've done that I'll leave."

"Old man!   Who the hell was that?  Who were you talking about?"

"Keep your nose in your own business, boy."

"Ya old bastard!"

"I'll let that slide.  But if you go in my room you'll wish you'd never been born."

_______________________

Wheee!  That was fun!   

I know Seto seems to be a bit of a weakling so far, but certain events in the future will trigger his personality change…

Thank you all for your nice reviews so far (Solitaire-sama reviewed… *dies*)

Oh… and Calli-Goddess, you said you wanted my muse, but which one?  I got up to thirty-something and quit counting ^_^;;;

-Nyako-chan (who really should be studying…)


End file.
